


So Little Time

by Skyeec2



Series: SoXeha Week '16 [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Day 3 of 7 Sora/Xeha week





	

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by @corrupted-spirit over on Tumblr

Things would be coming to a close soon, he could see that. Their plans were falling to pieces around them and the final battle was drawing near.

His time here would soon reach its end, he could only hope for a favourable outcome for Sora. His only regret was that he would be forced to leave Sora here in this time while he returned to his own.

He was aware that his departure would hurt the younger, he had once tried to deter the other’s affections with that in mind but the younger keyblade user was far too stubborn and he wouldn’t be swayed.

Would he even remember Sora when he returned? Would he remember any of what had happened since his appearance here? Or would he forget and be forced to become the one that wanted to destroy this world?

He wanted to believe that he could change, that he could become what he had wanted to be and not the person he had discovered upon his arrival here.

But destiny was a cruel thing, an unchanging force that dragged you to the fate that had been decided for you without your knowledge.

He would give anything to change that, to spare the worlds the heartache and pain he had caused and was soon to cause.

But time was drawing to a close. The battle was set for the next full moon, supposedly the best time to beckon Kingdom Hearts, and they were all making their final preparations now.

The light side must be making their final preparations now too. He wasn’t aware of who they would bring to the battleground but he was sure that Sora would be the one at the forefront, ready to protect all his friends across all the worlds.

He hoped that one of their opponents ended him, then perhaps none of this would come to pass. What kind of world would it be without his influence?

Would it be better? Would Eraqus still be alive? Would Sora still hold a keyblade or would it pass him over in favour of his best friend?

His future’s shadow passes by him, indicating that they should make their way, they had lingered in this world for too long and the guardians of light would soon appear to investigate.

He doubted he had the time but he would like to see Sora one more time before the end. He wanted to imprint how Sora looked before the battle became truly underway, before he had the face the other on the battlefield.

He would make time to visit the islands, there wasn’t much time left he would spend what remained of it however he wanted.


End file.
